


【擎蜂】Before Sunset

by YourMajestyFox



Series: 【擎蜂】RID异地恋 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 背景RID异地恋。落日对于大黄蜂来说，有着非同一般的意义。





	1. 上篇

夕阳西下，亮黄色的汽车人站在沙滩上，海浪卷起奶白色的泡沫猛地拍打在他的脚边，又急匆匆地沿着原路退去。他低下头，看了一眼手里塞着木塞的玻璃瓶子。黄色缎带捆着一沓寄不出去的手写书信，安静地躺在瓶底。

 

漂流瓶，这还是许多年前神子告诉他的碳基习俗。他从没觉得自己有一天会亲自动手实践它。也许像神子说的，将这些他无法与他人分享的心情扔进大海，任由海水将它们带到不为人知的角落，再被时间分解成大地或海洋的一部分——也许这样他的忧愁就一起被带走了。

 

大黄蜂攥紧瓶子，暗自嘲笑自己居然还像个碳基孩子似的相信童话故事。明明这么多年过去，很多事情都改变了。他已经成了每一届新学警口中“可怕”的中尉长官，而告诉他这个习俗的神子，也早就到了可为人母的年纪。

 

但是，相信是需要勇气的。要是他能够把“相信”的这份勇气分一点出来给信里所写的事，是不是一切都会不一样？可是不一样又能如何呢？他的领袖，他书信中的每一个“你”，他所有不敢说出口的情绪的源头，已经不在了。

 

橙红色的太阳悬在海平面上方，就快要落下去。大黄蜂眯起一双亮蓝色的光学镜，调整感光元件，看向明艳的西方天空。他是从什么时候起迷恋上落日景色的？那是更久以前的事了吧，久到那时的地球还不属于人类，久到他快要记不清其他的一些细节。他只记得那是于塞星偏远战场上的一场战斗，断了一只手的擎天柱半跪在地上，夕阳于他身前燃烧着，描出尖锐凌厉的剪影。而他这个浑身是伤的新兵躲在掩体后面，探出半个明黄色的头雕，将光镜前的这一幕深深刻进记忆扇区里。

 

后来他不再是新兵了，也渐渐学会了保护好自己，才能去保护自己重要的人。他的勇气让他成了领袖最得力的侦察兵，也让他丢掉了自己的声音。

“在欣赏落日吗？”擎天柱踏上露台，来到大黄蜂身边。他们脚下是刚刚夺回的破败基地，面前是无声沉寂的锈海，和摇摇欲坠的主恒星。

“是、是的。”大黄蜂扭过头，眨眨光镜，用滴滴嘟嘟的电子音回复他。

“锈海上的落日曾经很美。”擎天柱望着远方，低声说。

大黄蜂仍在偏头看着他的领袖，看着夕阳余晖攀上他的面甲，消失在他蓝色光镜的深处，“我觉得现在也很美。”

 

战争的势头疯狂滋长，大黄蜂芯里的隐秘情感也是。他们的战场从塞伯坦蔓延到地球，暂且停留在一个叫做贾斯帕的荒凉之地。那时候，他们刚刚失去已经到手的四把终极之钥，情势急转直下。大黄蜂来到基地所处的山顶上，竟然看到擎天柱也在这里，正背对着自己，面向西方红透的天空。他愣了一小会儿，又继续向前走去，停在擎天柱垂在身侧的手臂旁。他忽然想去牵起这只手，或是抱抱他看起来疲惫又哀伤的领袖。可是他最终只是踮起脚尖，仰望着他，将手掌放在了那块布满刮痕的肩甲上。“一切都会好起来的。”擎天柱突然说道，然后低头看向他，微笑着。大黄蜂点了点头，收回手臂，没再说话。他们只是静默站着，望着同一颗陌生的恒星，沉浸在各自复杂的情绪里。

 

再后来的一些事，大黄蜂不想去回忆了。牺牲与拯救，都好像是那么理所应当，可是为什么呢？为什么一定要如此呢？他懂得千万个道理，却仍然无法说服自己毫无逻辑的情感模块。他唯一的太阳沉入井底，只留下他自己在漆黑世界中渐渐荒芜。他还没告诉他，也许他应该早就告诉他——他想要邀请他一起去自己最喜欢的海滩，想要在日落之前鼓足勇气抬起头看着他的光镜告诉他——我不是喜欢落日，是喜欢你啊。

 

夕阳终于全部落入海面，星星开始争先恐后地从褪去华彩的天空中闪现出来。大黄蜂仍站在沙滩上，紧握装着信件的玻璃瓶子。他想起战场上擎天柱断了手臂的剪影，锈海边望着破败母星的忧伤眼神，还有贾斯帕荒原上的漫长沉默。他忽然觉得自己老了。所有这些美好的东西，都如他面前的日落一般，转瞬即逝。他使劲眨了眨发涩的光镜，举起手臂，将漂流瓶抛进滚滚浪花之中。

 

漂走吧，将我的思念与爱意一并带走，带去给他吧。

 

大黄蜂这样想着，闭上光镜，转身离开。

 

TBC

 

【附录：瓶中信之一】

 

Dear Optimus,

 

请别笑我呀，虽然我知道这看起来一定蠢极了。现在谁还会用手写书信这种通讯方式呢？连人类都几乎不用了。可是我想这样一字一字写下来，停留在每一个字符上的时间就会长一点，就好像与你说话的时间也被拉长了一些。

 

说到时间，今年是第三年啦，塞伯坦重生的第三年。我曾经觉得时间过得很快很快，那时候我站在你的身旁仰望着你、与你一同战斗，然后几百万年的时间就这样溜走了。可是这三年就好像三百万年一样漫长。不知道还要多久，时间的流逝才能变回原来的速度呢？不过我想，总会变好的。就像你说的，最终，一切都会好起来的。

 

我们的星球也在慢慢变好。城市一点点重建起来，传统与规则也在一点点恢复。当然，还有新生命——每隔一段时间，就会有新生火种来到世上。会有人带他来到你的雕像前，和他讲些过去的故事。有时候我也会遇到他们，看着他们仰起头雕眯着光镜的样子，就好像看到了很久很久以前的自己。不过我想我更幸运，能够与你一起出现在这个故事之中。只是，如今你的故事已经完结了，那我自己的这一部分，该怎么继续下去呢。

 

我换了机体和涂装，当上了警察。这个差事我干得还不错，以前做侦察兵时的经验也帮了不少忙。几天前我第一次晋升职位，烟幕私自做主，叫来大伙儿为我办了个聚会。我当时忽然想到，要是你在这儿，你准会为我感到骄傲的吧？不过我也知道，领袖从不参加聚会，对吧。后来救护车跟我说，我喝多了，逮着一个人就说“我为你骄傲”，烟幕还录了下来，唉，实在是太丢脸了……

 

丢脸也就罢了，救护车跟我说这些的时候眼神怪怪的，我总觉得他好像知道了些什么。其实啊，我还瞒了救护车另一件事，因为他知道后一定会举着扳手逼着我去心理治疗所。我总是觉得——从火种深处觉得——你在某个地方存在着，注视着我。是幻觉吧？一定是幻觉。可是就算是幻觉，如果能够再见到你，哪怕一面也好……我有些话要亲口告诉你。

 

啊，时间到啦，我必须要出发去参加你的纪念典礼了。咱们的领袖小队成员都会出席，还有铁皮、爵士、警车……好多前辈和老熟人。你放心，大家都很好。

 

我也很好。

 

Yours,

Bumblebee


	2. 下篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接电话play后续，大哥终于回来见小蜂啦。

大黄蜂正在原地转来转去。他好像来得有点儿早——约定的时间明明是傍晚，他却在下午就已经到了。其实他并没有想这么早来，但在基地里要是让他的小队员看到他跟个傻子似的兴奋又紧张得原地转圈，那可就太丢脸了。不过，他怎么可能不转圈呢？他已经8个地球月零22天没有见到擎天柱了。他曾以为自己已经垂垂老去，然而他此时此刻的心情就像个正在等待新鲜能量棉花糖做好的幼生体。

 

前几天通话时擎天柱跟他说，他们已经将事情调查得差不多了。他也终于能抽空回地球一趟，顺便要把漂移借走，回塞伯坦执行任务①。

“太好了！”大黄蜂在全息视频里一幅眉飞色舞的样子，“你要直接来基地吗？”

“我很乐意，但事实上，我想先花些时间与你独处。”擎天柱扬起嘴角，果然看到黄色小机子忽然瞪大光镜，面甲发红。

“噢，当然，那更好了！你打算去哪儿？”

“你说吧，Bee。”

大黄蜂转动光镜想了想，“我给你一个坐标，我们到时候在那儿见。”

 

擎天柱将坐标输入进飞船的自动巡航系统，靠在驾驶席的椅背上，不自觉地笑起来。他就要再次见到他的小蜜蜂了。几个月以来，多亏Fixit不断改进信号，他们的联络方式从最初的一周一封电子书信，逐渐变成了每天固定时间的全息视频通话。只是思念的病症也许能够通过光点组成的虚拟形象得到纾解，却永不可能痊愈。有时在刚刚挂掉视频通话的那一刻，短暂交谈的甜蜜就会倏地转化成苦涩的愧疚与自责。他还是没能陪着他，他还是令他不得不继续承受相思之苦。

 

地球漂亮的蓝色轮廓映入眼帘，擎天柱垂下光镜，看了一眼全息屏幕上显示的目标地点。果然，他猜到会是这样的一个地方。舷窗前的蓝色星球正在一点点变大，再变大，他与他的距离正在一点点缩短，再缩短——他就要再次见到他的小蜜蜂了。

 

大黄蜂正胡思乱想着，他的“能量棉花糖”就到了——“领袖一号”飞船忽然从空气中解除隐形显现出来，伴随着引擎的轰鸣与气流的飞旋悬停在半空中。他停止原地转圈儿，踏着奶白色的沙滩向海边的飞船跑去。擎天柱沿着一道光柱缓缓降落到沙滩上，笑看着黄色的小机子飞奔过来，在自己刚刚站定的一瞬间被扑了个满怀。他微微弯腰抱住他久未谋面的恋人，收紧双臂，像是要把他拢进自己的火种之中。

 

大黄蜂的头雕靠在擎天柱的胸甲上，一个没忍住，像个没长大的幼生体似的蹭了几下。在意识到自己做了什么之后，“成熟的”中尉队长又忽然抬起头来看向自己曾经的领袖，别扭地试图开口掩饰，“Optimus！你怎么这么早……”剩下的话语被擎天柱吞进了口中。他俯身热烈地吻他，小机子在愣了一秒之后踮起脚尖环抱住他的脖子，同样热烈地回应他，彼此仿佛把数月以来的思念全部倾注于这个火热的吻中。最终还是大黄蜂用尽自持力推开擎天柱的怀抱，再这样下去，他怕自己就要直接和他滚在沙滩上了，这可和他的计划不一样。

 

大黄蜂红着脸喘着气，而擎天柱自己也没好到哪儿去——显然，在这个黄色小车面前，他也一如既往地难以控制自己的情感模块。

“我的确想早一些到这里，这样就能早一些见到你，却没想到你比我还要早。我想我们约定的时间确实是地球时18点，而不是16点53分吧？”擎天柱从子空间掏出一袋花花绿绿的能量源糖果，“你最喜欢的彩虹口味，还有一些新出的②。”

“谢谢！哦普神啊，你竟然还记得，哈哈。”大黄蜂看看擎天柱盛满笑意的光镜，又看看内置系统弹出的高温警告，忽然觉得自己的机体温度怕是一时半会儿降不下来了。

“当然，Bee。关于你的每一件事情，我都记得。”

噢，渣的。大黄蜂的散热扇继续加大功率——看来他的机体温度是绝对降不下来了。

 

“领袖一号”以隐形模式驻停在海边，一大一小两个汽车人紧挨着坐在不远处的沙滩上，面向无垠的蓝色海水与蓝色天空。这却是两种完全不同的蓝色，一种清澈一种深邃，就像正在对视的那两双光镜一般。

“我也记得你说最喜欢地球的海上落日③。所以当你发给我这个坐标，我便猜到一定是个海滩。”

“啊，是的，这很好猜。我说过要给你惊喜，就是这儿啦。这里很美，对吧？地球人也都说南半球的海滩最美。而且你放心，这是个无人居住的小岛，只有一些奇怪的小动物跑来跑去，我们不会暴露的。”

“是的，很美。”擎天柱笑着说，视线却停留在面前的小机子身上，“Bee，我……”

 

“其实，Optimus，我想带你来这里已经很久了。”大黄蜂非常罕见地打断擎天柱正在说的话，抿了抿嘴唇，“以前，我是说，在我以为你已经回归火种源的时候，我经常一个人来这儿。”

擎天柱收起笑容，火种仿佛被无形的手掌紧攥起来。大黄蜂几乎从没对他说起过那段时间的事。他不愿提起，他也不会主动询问，他们之间似乎有个默认的约定，对于此事彼此都缄默无言。是啊，有谁愿意去回忆忧伤的事呢？

“有人说，当一个人感到忧伤的时候，就喜欢看日落④。”大黄蜂低下头，“对不起，我骗了你。我在信上说，我喜欢海上落日是因为天空暗下来时的蓝色很像你的光镜——呃，虽然这也没错，但真正的原因其实是……”

“其实是锈海上的那一次日落。”

 

大黄蜂猛地扭过头雕看向擎天柱，惊讶得瞪大光镜嘴唇微张。

“我一直都知道你喜欢看日落，Bee。很多次我看着你站在基地高台上，望着主恒星落下的方向发呆。”擎天柱说着望向正前方，太阳已经开始倾斜下来，一点点滑向海平面，“而那一次在锈海边，我犹豫许久，还是跟了过去。你说那时的锈海落日同样很美，我看着你的笑容却在想，这破败母星本不该是你看到的样子。你值得更好的世界——每一个塞伯坦人，都值得更好的世界。这是我的使命，我的责任，也同样是我的无能……”

“Optimus……”大黄蜂一时不知道要说什么，于是伸出手掌，放在擎天柱的大手上，紧紧握住。短暂的沉默后，他忽然又轻声笑起来。

 

“在笑什么？”擎天柱偏过头，看着小机子晶亮的光镜。

“不，没什么，就忽然想到一件很蠢的事。”

“和我有关吗？”

“哦，那当然，”毕竟，令大黄蜂开心或难过的事情里，有一大半都与面前这个红蓝色的大型机有关，“我在想，那次你一个人孤零零地站贾斯帕基地顶上欣赏落日——好吧我知道你也一定记得——你看起来难过得要命，当时的我本来也想这样去牵你的手。”

“是的，我记得。”擎天柱翻过手掌，与他十指相扣，“谢谢你那时的安慰，那对我来说意义重大。如你所说，我想人忧伤的时候确实会喜欢看落日……但当时那份忧伤的源头除了战争，还有你。我无法作出任何承诺，无论是对战争的结局，还是对你的感情。一切都会好起来——这句看似安慰你的话语，我也是在说给自己听。”

“我的火种源啊，我当初真是个傻子。我要是早知道，早去牵你的手，后来我还干嘛写那些蠢得要死的信，还塞到玻璃瓶……”大黄蜂突然慌忙闭上了嘴。

 

“信？玻璃瓶？”擎天柱凑近他的面甲，笑着问。

“不，我不会说的。”小机子别过脸去，却又迅速瞟了一眼他曾经的领袖。

“你曾给我写过很多封信，然后做成了漂流瓶？”

“你怎么……好吧，我承认这也很好猜。”

“如果可能的话，我很想读一读那些信。”

“噢，还是别了。”大黄蜂忽然站起身来，抖抖机身上的沙子，向前走了两步。面前的天空渐渐暗下来，太阳也已低垂于海面上，辐射出橘红色的光。他深呼一口气，背对着擎天柱缓缓说道，“那时我以为你永远离开我了，可是我连自己的心意都没能让你知道。所以我就来到这个海边，用了一种蠢到家的方式，想要将那些话告诉你。不过，说来也奇怪，那时我就有一种奇异的感觉，好像你仍然在一直看着我。”

“每时每刻。我在天元领域时，每时每刻都想要回到现世，告诉你我在这里。”

“嗯，我相信你，我相信你会回来的。”

 

大黄蜂忽然转过身来，晚霞在他身后铺成绚烂的一整片。他的火种开始砰砰跳个不停。

擎天柱也站起来，“Bee，我想……”

“不，不，等等，让我先说，这次一定要让我先说，”他再次打断他，攥紧拳头，紧盯着他的蓝色光镜大声说道，“我不想再错过了。Optimus Prime，你愿意成为我的火种伴侣吗？”

“我的荣幸，乐意至极。”

 

夕阳的辉光毫无吝啬地洒下来，落在拥抱亲吻的两人身上，为他们拢上一层金灿灿的光晕。相信是需要勇气的。也许大黄蜂此生中做过的最勇敢的一件事，就是去相信希望。是的，希望是个好东西，也许是世界上最好的东西，而好的东西从来不会逝去⑤。分离的恋人终会相聚，太阳也总会再次升起。

 

你看，一切都会好起来的。

 

END

 

【附录：藏在能量糖中间的手写卡片】

 

Dear Bee,

 

对于你我来说，这都是一段漫长而疲惫的旅程。我错过了很多，我欠你很多。然而我定是得到了普神的无上祝福，于旅程的终点与你相会。并且，我绝不会再错过任何机会。

 

你是我的勇气、我的良心、我的信仰，是我火种之中最明亮的一束光。终有一天，我的火种将熄，我的身形将灭。即便到那时，我也不会停止爱你。大黄蜂，你愿意成为我的火种伴侣吗?

 

It has been a long and weary journey for both of us. I have missed much and I owe you a lot. Yet I must have got all the blessings by Primus to have met you at journey’s end. And,I will not let slip any chance ever again.

 

You are my courage, my conscience, my faith, and the brightest bit of light in my spark. One day, my spark will extinguish and my body will rust away. Even when that time comes,I will not stop loving you. Bumblebee, will you be my Conjunx Endura ⑥?

 

Yours eternally,  
Optimus Prime

 

——————

 

①出自RID第61集  
②在[【信件2】](http://yourmajestyfox.lofter.com/post/1dea693b_12e1c6b25)里，大哥说要给Bee带糖回来  
③在[【信件1】](http://yourmajestyfox.lofter.com/post/1dea693b_12e184f23)里，Bee说最喜欢地球的海上落日  
④出自《小王子》  
⑤出自《肖申克的救赎》  
⑥大哥求婚这一段我大量引用了官方梗：“爱人相会即是旅程终结”和“大黄蜂身上有一道奇异的光，这道光消逝了我的信仰也随之而去了”出自普神圣约，“你是我的良心”出自idw擎天柱22，“Conjunx Endura”名词借用idw设定


End file.
